The Universe Hates Me (OHSHC Fanfic)
by misshazardous
Summary: When Sofia Sohma moves back to Japan with her family to help take care of her grandfather after the death of her grandmother, she's forced to attend Ouran Academy against her will. While there, she ends up making both enemies and friends with various students at the school, but more importantly, she ends up with the closest friends she's ever had in the Host Club members. Oc/?
1. Prequel

"Ugh, papa, must I really attend Ouran Academy?" Sofa questioned of her father, frowning as she looked at the school's website.

"Of course, sweetheart. You know I only want the best for you, and Ouran Academy is one of, if not the best, school in the world." He replied cheerfully, looking up from his novel to smile at her, the crows feet around his eyes crinkling as he did so.

"I know but ..." She made a whining noise. "Their female uniforms are hideous and who in their right mind paints their campus buildings pink?" She grumbled, gaining a quiet chuckle from her father.

"I'm sure the uniform will look lovely on you, bambino." Sofia's mother spoke up, walking over and sitting down beside her, looking at the laptop screen. "Oh and look, they have an archery club. You love archery, honey." She said, smiling, and Sofia sighed in defeat, even her mother was all for her going to this school.

Apparently the universe was teaming up against her with her parents. Stupid universe. Looking at her parents Sofia gave a small smile, knowing that if it made her parents happy then she'd go regardless.

"Alright .. I'll go."

"Well, you didn't have much of a choice." Her father said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I know, I was expressing my agreement." She replied, shrugging lightly.

Though she was still upset that she didn't get a say in the matter, Sofia knew when to grin and bear it. This was one of those times. And, with a final glance at the photo of the school campus, Sofia rose to her feet to get fitted for her new school uniform.


	2. Making Friends Everywhere You Go, Not

'_Smile with the eyes. Shoulders back. Dainty but purposeful steps. Breathe._' Sofia thought to herself in an almost robotic fashion, her mother's training embedded in her mind.

Pretending not to care about the stares the other students were giving her, or the whispers that floated about, Sofia kept her gaze forward and impassive. Even though it was only the first day of school, majority of students here had been in the same classes together since elementary school, considering the academy ranged from elementary to high school. Thus, cliques and groups were already formed and Sofia was positive that she stood out like a sore thumb.

The click of her Mary Janes' heels against the marble floor was starting to grate on her nerves. Why couldn't it be a plush carpet instead? At least then it wouldn't hurt so much as she ungracefully tripped over a bag and fell to her knees. Wincing at the pain blasting through her knees, Sofia waited a brief moment before grunting and rising to her feet. On the outside she may have appeared calm and unfazed but it was quite a different story on the inside where she was cussing up a storm.

"Hey!" A sharp voice stated, gaining Sofia's attention and she glanced over her shoulder curiously, eyebrow raised.

Standing there, looking none too pleased, arms crossed over her chest, was some long crimson haired haired, stone grey eyed girl. Her eyes were stormy as she stared down at Sofia, who was at least three inches shorter than the other.

"What?" She questioned dully, forgetting her mother's training for a moment, no longer in the mood.

"Your cheap shoes scuffed up my new Gucci bag, that's what!" The taller girl snapped.

"Well, no offense, but you really shouldn't have your bag in the middle of the hallway." She replied calmly, shrugging.

"Well, _no offense_," She mocked, causing Sofia's temper to flare. "But you should watch where you're going, filthy commoner."

Okay, now she was really getting pissed. Deciding to walk away before she did something she'd later regret, Sofia gave a fake, but convincing, apologetic smile. "Look, I'm sorry about your bag, I didn't mean to scuff it up." She said, attempting to keep the sarcasm out of her tone. "How about we just let the whole thing go, okay? I don't want any trouble."

The girl sniffed, putting her nose in the air. "Hmn, well, since I doubt you have the money to buy me a new one, I'll have to think of another way for you to pay me back."

"Wait, what?" She demanded.

"You honestly think I'm not going to have you repay me for this? You must be poor and dumb." She laughed and Sofia held back the urge to slap the snobby prick.

"Che palle, it was a freaking accident!" Sofia exclaimed angrily, a bit of her Italian side showing.

"Accident or not, you need to pay me back. This was a limited edition bag, making it irreplaceable."

Sofia got the feeling that she wasn't about to get out of this and this girl seemed like the type to make her life a living Hades if she didn't do what she wanted. Sighing heavily, Sofia pinched the bridge of her nose. All she had wanted was a calm school year, but of course the universe had a personal vendetta against her and ruined her plans all in a span of five minutes.

"Fine! What do you want me to do?!" She demanded, a low growl in her tone, and the other smirked in triumph.

"Its simple really," She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "All you have to do is be my personal 'assistant' until you've paid off the price of my bag."

Sofia really didn't like the way she said 'assistant' and the thought of being in anyone's debt make her cringe. Still, she really didn't have the money to pay for a new bag considering their family spent quite a bit of money on the move from America to here. "And just what does that entail?" She questioned through grit teeth.

"Oh, the usual things, carrying my books and bag, getting my lunch, doing my homework, and whatever else I can think of."

"... You were a lonely, unloved kid growing up weren't you?" She stated dully and that comment earned her a harsh glare.

"Watch your mouth, commoner! My parents love me! They get me whatever I want and we take numerous vacations together." She hissed and Sofia held back a scoff.

"Whatever you say, princess." She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! Assistants are to be seen, not heard."

"Oh yeah? You know what, forget it. You can take your bag and toss it in a fountain for all I care." She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring up at the other girl.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if you get a call from my father demanding payment for the bag."

"You're ridiculous, you know that?!" She demanded before giving a low growl. "Fine, i'll be your 'assistant' but on one condition."

"Oh, this should be good ..." She scoffed and Sofia's fists clenched even tighter at her sides.

"You keep your mouth shut with your petty, snide remarks. Just because you're rich does not automatically make you a better person, despite what you may think. Capisce?" She stated, raising an eyebrow at her and Ayanokoji frowned.

"...Very well, I'll keep my opinions to myself." She agreed reluctantly in a quiet tone. "Now, take my things, I can't be late for class."

"Eh … Can't I start tomorrow? I have no idea where my classes are yet." She complained, frowning and the other girl simply frowned disapprovingly, raising an eyebrow at her. Sighing, Sofia grabbed the bag that caused all these problems. "Fine." She growled.

With a satisfied smile, Ayanokoji nodded to herself and headed for her class, Sofia grudgingly following after her. Glaring up at the red head through her bangs, Sofia wondered why the Universe hated her so much and enjoyed making her life miserable sometimes. Seriously, what did she do to deserve this?


	3. Well Maybe I Can Make Some Friends Today

Finally, after 'escorting' Ayanokoji to her class, Sofia barely had anytime to race through the numerous halls of Ouran Academy to find her class. At the last minute she found someone who was willing to help her out and they pointed her in the right direction for her first period class. Yelling an appreciative 'Thank you!' over her shoulder she ran down the halls once more and burst into her class just as the bell rang, panting slightly. Of course she gained numerous odd and curious stares from her classmates and a rather annoyed one from her teacher but she ignored the stares and slunk to remaining seat in the second row next to the window. A couple whispers floated about the room as she walked past but she dismissed them, not really caring at the moment.

Sighing quietly she rested her head on the cool wood of the desk, giving herself a brief moment to collect her thoughts and catch her breath. _God I hate running …_ She thought to herself. Though she was fairly decent with athletics, Sofia was a rather lazy person and preferred archery over something more tiring such as track or softball.

Sofia managed to focus on the teacher long enough to hear her say that they were going to go around the room and introduce themselves, since there were a few new faces in the class. And here Sofia thought the whole introducing yourself to the class on the first day was an American school thing, silly her. _Guess some things don't change about school no matter what country you're in. _She hummed quietly to herself. Sitting up a bit more, she placed her elbow on the desk and cupped her chin in her hand, only half listening as her classmates all rose one by one, introducing themselves and giving trivial details about themselves to the class. Finally though, it was her turn and she quietly got to her feet.

"The name's Sofia Sohma, I'm part Japanese, Italian and German." She started off in a slightly bored tone. "I was born here in Japan but my family moved to America when I was still a baby, but due to certain circumstances my family has moved back. I love archery and video games. That's all you need to know for now, I guess." Shrugging, she sat back down and the teacher moved on to the next student after thanking Sofia for speaking.

Once everyone had introduced themselves, a pair of twins named Hitachiin in her class insisting on speaking in annoying unison, the teacher allowed everyone to mingle and talk so long as the noise level didn't get too high. Sofia was content with doodling in her notebook quietly until class ended, being quite shy in reality when it came to socializing with those she didn't know, but it turns out someone else had other plans.

"Yo." A female's voice greeted simply and Sofia blinked, glancing up from her doodling. Hands clasped behind her back, a girl with crazy golden curls and friendly opal colored eyes smiled at her. "Sofia right?"

"Ah, yeah. Sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier." She replied with a sheepish smile and the other chuckled a bit.

"Its fine. The name's Spencer."

"Huh, cool name." She replied, grinning slightly, though mildly surprised with the American sounding name.

Now that Sofia thought about it, though, Spencer's Japanese was slightly accented, letting her know that it was most likely not Spencer's first language. Not that Sofia had any room to talk, she learned English before ever learning Japanese and Italian from her parents and grandparents. She would have learned German fully too had her grandfather on her mother's side not had died when she was eight, leaving her with only a very minimal knowledge of the language, since she refused to learn it from any other source.

"-iking Ouran so far?" Spencer's voice cut through Sofia's thoughts and it took her a second to realize just what the blonde had said.

"Oh, ah, its okay. Definitely not like my old school back home." She chuckled quietly. "I can give you a better answer though once the first day is fully over." She grinned slightly and Spender nodded, smiling a bit in amusement.

"I'll hold you to that." She replied.

When first period finally came to an end, Sofia made her way back to Ayanokoji's class only to find the girl standing outside without her things. Upon seeing Sofia she placed a hand on her hip, giving her a authoritative expression. "I was wondering when you were going to get here." She huffed and Sofia rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about carrying my things and escorting me around until lunch comes around, understand?" She stated.

Biting the inside of her cheek in order to keep herself from saying something she may regret later, Sofia simply nodded. With a flick of her hair, Ayanokoji turned and struted back into her classroom, leaving Sofia alone in the hallway. Sighing to herself, the brunette took out her class schedule and saw that she had Music next, which made her smile. Both Sofia's mother and grandmother had instilled a great love of music into Sofia, she even played the violin when she was younger, and now she hoped that she'd be able to get back into playing it more often.

After wandering around for a few minutes, Sofia ended up stumbling across her classroom by pure accident, but was grateful for finding it nonetheless. With a faint smile playing on her lips, she opened the door and walked inside. There were a few students sitting around and talking to each other, obvious groups and friendships standing out to her. Adjusting her bag strap on her shoulder, Sofia headed to a seat in the second row and sat down. Taking out her notebook, seeing as she had some time before class started, Sofia started jotting down ideas for a new video for her YouTube channel.

Yes, Sofia was actually a fairly popular gamer on YouTube back in America, though it was under a male alias known as 'Axis', which the nickname came from her being Italian, Japanese and German, which were the Axis Powers in WWII. The name of her channel was AxisGaming and on there, Sofia disguised herself as a boy while she made videos of her playing, and sometimes raging at or getting terrified by, various PC and video games. Sure, she wasn't as well known or famous as PewDiePie or Tobuscus, but she had a fairly decent following. The reasoning behind her posing as a dude, though, was that they were usually more popular than female gamers and it was easier for her to get away with swearing and being as crazy as she wanted.

Sofia knew that there was a small following base here in Japan for her, but she wondered if there was something she could do to raise her popularity here. Despite her being shy when it came to meeting people she didn't know, Sofia did love making people laughing and smile, which was one reason why she made the YouTube channel, having been inspired by PewDiePie, Yamimash and Tobuscus. They always made her laugh and cheered her up, so she wanted to be able to do that too, plus gaming was something that she really enjoyed, so that was a plus. If Sofia could affect people back in America then maybe she could do the same here, too.

"Excuse me, miss," A velvet smooth and gentle voice spoke up, gaining her attention. With a curious expression, Sofia looked up, only to find herself gazing upon (as much as she may have hated to admit it), a rather handsome blonde haired young man. His kind and friendly violet eyed gaze met hers and Sofia felt the slightest of heat spreading across her cheeks as he smiled. "Is this seat taken?"

"Oh, ah, no, go ahead." She replied, moving her bag from the seat beside her and setting it at her feet.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." He said sweetly and she nodded, putting her notebook away.

"Its no problem, really." She replied, sitting back up in her chair, tucking some hair behind her ear that had slipped out. _I really should start wearing a hair clip_, She thought to herself. _Stupid hair._

"-ur name?"

"Huh?" She blinked and looked at him, confused, and he chuckled.

"I was asking your name, princess."

_Princess? _She thought dully, suddenly feeling really stupid for her brief moment of finding him attractive. Still, she smiled nonetheless. "My name's Sofia Sohma, a-"

"Wait, Sofia Sohma? As in, one of the two scholarship students that got into our school this year?" He inquired with wide, bright, excited eyes, a matching smile on his face, and Sofia scooted back just slightly, somewhat taken aback.

"Um … depends … do I want to be?" She replied warily, raising an eyebrow at him.

The blonde seemed to notice her discomfort and regained his composure a bit more. Foofing his hair a bit he gave her, what Sofia assumed to be, a winning, charming smile. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you, Princess Sofia. Its just that, its not everyday we get commoners here at our school.

"Commoners?" She nearly growled out, but he didn't appear to have heard her, continuing on in his little speech.

"I mean, really, you're an inspiration to other poor people! You've proved that even a commoner can excel at an elite school like our own!" He gushed before looking at her once more. "Is it true though, that you got in on an Arts Scholarship for both performance and fine art, like drawing?" He inquired curiously and Sofia smiled a bit despite herself, nodding. She figured he meant well despite his lack of tact.

"Yeah, that's right." She replied and he smiled a bit more.

"I look forward to seeing your talent then, Prin-"

"Uh, if I can, interrupt …?" She said sheepishly and he gave her a curious stare. "I'd prefer it if you didn't call me, 'princess', please. That's probably the last word to describe me." She chuckled lightly.

"Oh, uh, sure .. if that's what you want ..." He replied, surprised.

"Please and thank you." She chirped and he gave a small smile before she realized something. "Oh, you never gave me your name, mister." She smirked and he blinked before chuckling a bit.

"You're right, forgive me, Sofia. My name is Tamaki Suoh, its a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Tamaki." She nodded.

Maybe the day really wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
